


Release

by swanqueentrash



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy little idiots, Orgasm Control, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueentrash/pseuds/swanqueentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has had a tough day at work, lucky Emma is there to sooth her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

It had been a long day, and Regina was about just ready to give up. Who knew that the people of Storybrooke could be so incompetent. Really, how hard was it to simply to go the receptionist and ask for a noise complaint form? Does that business really require the 'immediate' attention of the Mayor.  
I shouldn't have to deal with this. Regina though, I am the queen after all.  
As Regina walked through her front door, slipping her jacket off and onto the rack, she realized a familiar scent of perfume and only then saw the small red leather jacket poking out from under her own.  
A smile immediately came to her face, Emma. 

Oh god, now that woman, perhaps she wasn't the most intelligent sheriff that Storybrooke has had over the years. But unlike the rest of the citizens in this town, she was actually good for something.  
Emma and Regina were an unlikely pair, but they worked. There was no official name for what they we're, friends with benefits, fuck buddies, the possibilities were endless.  
But whatever they were, Regina liked it. 

"Miss Swan?" the mayor called, peaking curiously around corners in attempts to find the savior.  
"Regina" a faint whimper was heard, and the mayor knew exactly where to go.  
She climbed the steps to the top bedrooms in twos, surprised at how hot it had suddenly gotten.  
When she reached her bedroom door she didn't enter immediately, she simply stood there, her ear pressed against the door, listening.  
"Regina, fuck" another whimper came. And this time Regina knew it was Emma on the other side of that door for sure. No one moaned her name in ecstasy like that, no one but Emma Swan. 

She slipped a hand around the handle, careful not to disturb the beautiful woman lying on her bed.  
Emma was breathtaking, she was sprawled out in the middle of Regina's bed, completely naked, the silk bed sheets covering from her hips down.  
Beneath the covers there was movement, Emma's hand no doubt getting herself off. Regina was beyond turned on, she was aching, longing to touch Emma.  
The savior moaned loudly again, rolling onto her side to bite down hard on a pillow.  
She threw off the covers by accident feeling the cool breeze between her legs and spreading them wider in order to get a better angle.  
Unaware of her queen onlooking the process, she thrust 3 fingers inside and moaned her name.  
Regina felt herself getting wet, as she waved a hand and within a second she was standing there in nothing but her matching bra and panties.  
Being careful not to disturb her lover she stepped slowly over to the right in order to get a better view of her dripping pussy.  
She could tell that Emma was close as she thrust in harder working her clit with her thumb.  
Emma's orgasm erupted from her body, shooting through her like lightening. She moaned hard, failing to muffle it with the pillow.  
Regina couldn't help herself, she giggled lightly and smiled wide. Her sheriff had just come to the thought of her, and she loved it.  
Emma opened her eyes in shock. 

"Shit, how long have you been standing there?!" Emma gasped out instinctively pulling the covers over her nude body.  
"No need to cover up Miss Swan, I can assure you it's nothing that I haven't seen before." Regina said moving closer to the younger woman.  
"Who knew you were such a prude" Regina teased, she gripped a hand around Emma's ankle, pulling her closer.  
The savior wrapped her legs around her queens ass, trying to gain some friction against her once again throbbing sex.  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself" Emma attempted to apologize for starting without Regina.  
She was silenced instantly by the Queens dominant tongue inside of her mouth, she pulled the younger woman closer wanting to feel her all over all at once. 

"Miss Swan, if you do not stop talking this very instant there are going to be some dire consequences" Regina hissed out latching her teeth onto Emma's bottom lip, biting enthusiastically until she could taste the metallic tang of blood in her own mouth. 

Emma let out a noise, something primal, a hybrid between a painful cry and a pleasurable moan. 

She tugged at Regina's neck with all her might pulling both their bodies down to the soft silk. She broke their fiery kiss flipping her majesty onto her back, whilst straddling her hips.

Regina dragged her ruby colored fingernails across Emma's abs, watching intently as the blonde girl gently began to grind her hips atop her. The mayor could feel the wetness dragging across her torso, and she slipped her hands gently behind her to undo her own bra, exposing her large breasts and erect nipples. 

Before Emma could even think about touching them, she was on her back again, the queen continuing their constant fight for dominance. 

"Don't even think about it Miss Swan" Regina hissed quietly into Emma's ear, gnawing at her lobe. 

"Especially not after that little show you just put on".

Emma had heard the brunettes voice almost everyday, but she was still surprised by the power it held over her. Especially in times like these, where Regina threatened her and forced her to beg. That's when Regina was at her sexiest. 

She moaned out as Regina's teeth collided with the pressure point just above her collar bone. The queen bit down, hard, pulling away almost instantly to soothe the bite with her lips and tongue. Emma could literally feel herself dripping and as Regina's hands roamed her body, grabbing, and pinching at whatever she could grasp, the blonde girl was overpowered with emotions, she could feel herself fading in and out of consciousness due to her unsatisfied arousal. 

"'Gina" she managed to gasp out pulling the brunette gently by her hair, to meet her face.

"Please, I'm begging you, just fuck me" Emma panted out, her heart racing with anticipation.

She cradled the older woman head and brought her ear gently to meet her lips.

"I need you" she whispered gently. The magic words.

Regina held herself up giving the sheriff a look over, smiling deviously. She lowered her body down towards Emma's core. 

A shiver ran over her body as she saw the sight in front of her. Emma's wetness had started to pool on her bod cover, she swore she could see Emma's clit pulsing with want. She wondered how the girl was still alive, the pain she was in. And suddenly Regina became just as, if not more, eager to give Emma her release.

She stroked the blondes folds gently, bringing both of her legs up to rest over her shoulders. She could hear Emma's breathing quicken and felt her heartbeat through the artery on her inner thigh. The though of a woman, and not just any woman but Emma Swan, experiencing these feelings for her Regina Mills, made her own panties soaked. 

She began running her tongue up and down the blonde once more, increasing the pace as she want and making the strokes shorter, focusing more on stimulating her clit.

"Please" she heard a little whimper above her head and looked up just in time to see Emma close her eyes and begin to arch her back. The sheriff's right leg began to twitch violently as it always did when she was close. Regina responded to her final plea, thrusting 2 fingers inside of the woman and curling them up in a 'come hither' motion. 

The blonde thrust her hips up to the mayor as she ate her out, enjoying every little bit of it. She could feel a wave coming over her and withing seconds she fell into an orgasm. Regina held her partners legs down continuing thrusting her fingers inwards and drawing circles with her tongue over Emma's bundle on nerves, drawing her orgasm out as long as possible. 

When Emma's heart rate slowed down and the after shock had finished, she reached down between her legs grabbing Regina's face and bringing it up to her own. She brought their lips together gently, tasting her wetness on Regina's lips. 

Regina moved off Emma's body to lie beside her, turning to face her lover, she stroked a blonde strand away from her nose.Smiling gently whispering lightly;

"You know I am prone to making people beg Miss Swan" she teased lightly, running her hands over Emma's shoulders and down her body, resting on her hips and pulling the blonde closer to herself, so that their chests were touching. 

"But I must say I did not expect it from you" she smirked lightly, "You are so... strong-willed" she added. 

Emma rubbed the queens lower back, her gentle grazing nails, sending a shiver all through the brunettes body. 

"Well.... You are the queen" Emma reminded her, bringing her face up to stare at the dark chocolate orbs. 

"My queen" she whispered gently against Regina's lips, brushing them lightly with her own. 

"Stay with me?" Regina asked in a gentle tone. "Henry is over at a friends for the night" she added quickly seeing a questioning look rise on Emma's face.

"You never ask me to stay the night" Emma said, pushing back a bit to see the mayors full face. "Isn't it against the rules of being what we are?"

"Maybe I don't want to be what we are" Regina looked into Emma's green eyes. "Maybe I want to be something else, something more.'' she said embarrassed of her own feelings, trying to find something other than Emma to focus on.

The blonde grabbed her face, forcing Regina to look into her eyes once more. 

"Regina" she said, breathy, her heart racing.

I love you, Emma though to herself, but didn't say it out loud. She couldn't, Regina didn't want feelings, did she?

But she was so beautiful, the way she stared with those plain brown eyes, patient and waiting for Emma to be ready, like she knew what the blonde had on her mind. 

"I love you" she said this time aloud, and Regina almost gasped. She knew the girl cared for her, she had seen the sneaky looks and glances, but she didn't know the full extent of her affection. 

"Emma" she said lightly, stroking the hands that lay on her face.

"I know - I know, you don't..." Emma was interrupted by Regina's mouth colliding with her own. It was a closed mouth kiss, but it went on for what seemed like forever. 

"Now, don't you ever again attempt to tell me what I do and don't feel, because.... Goddamn, I love you too Emma Swan" Regina said once the kiss broke and Emma smiled wide, from ear to ear like happy idiot the she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind...  
> xx


End file.
